Away From the Cold
by 0-Kelly-0
Summary: After a devastating attack from sound ninjas, Hinata and Neji are stranded in a cave. How far will they go to get away from the cold? Does fate really want them to be together? HinataXNeji Indepth Lemons, as well as some pretty crazy twists. Please R&R!
1. Lavender

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Get over it. 

Alright, the pairing in this fic is Neji and Hinata. Yes, I know it's insest, but get over it. Really, if you dont like the pairing, why the hell are you reading this! Please do not flame me because you do not like the couple. Enough said.

Oh, and I'm fairly new to writing, so I would really appreciate reviews! It helps motivate me to update sooner.

Ok, here's a little warning: This chapter contains an indepth lemon. (Mmm...sweet lemony goodness.)

* * *

An eerie green light filled the dark cave. The only sounds that could be heard were a faint humming, and the pounding of rain. Hinata was panting heavily from chakra exhaustion, but continued the grueling work. "Don't die on me." She murmured, half to herself, and half to the unconscious man in front of her. 

She pressed her hands firmer against his chest, willing every bit of charka she had left into him. His heart was growing weaker; she couldn't seem to stop it. "Don't die." Tears started to well in her eyes. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry. She was strong now, and crying was only left for the weak. But she couldn't seem to help it, the tears rolled down her cheeks, as if on their own accord.

Tsunade had taught her to be strong. To save lives, to help the weaker, or the injured. She had taught her an amazing strength that only one with exceptional abilities could ever hope to accomplish. But she could now feel that strength diminishing as she saw her life crumbling before her eyes.

The green light emitting from her hands dwindled, and died away as her chakra was completely drained. She folded her hands onto his chest and cried. Cried like she hadn't cried in what seemed to be a lifetime. She cried for the man she had failed. Her cousin. Her teacher. Her friend.

Then, in Hinata's hysterical sobbing, she failed to feel the chest below her rise in the intake of breath. It was shallow breathing, but a breath, none the less. She felt a hand on her back, and lifted her head to look into Neji's face. He gave her a weak smile. She had never seen him smile before. She didn't even know that he knew how to smile. "Don't cry." He whispered. "I'm not dead yet."

"Neji." She whispered breathlessly. She clasped her hands back onto his chest with renewed hope, and forced chakra into him. It seemed as though the sight of seeing him alive again gave her the strength to push on. It seemed she was tapping into a whole new pool of chakra now. The green light strengthened, and Hinata forgot how exhausted she was, or how horrible the attack against them had been. All that she could see now the man in front of her, and willed herself to put every last ounce of her strength into him. She would _not_ let him die. She would _not_ give up. That was not _her_ ninja way.

The light turned from green to a bright yellowish gold that lit up the whole cave. The pounding of rain outside seemed to die away, as the humming from her golden chakra filled the cave. The chakra flashed brightly, and then died away completely. Hinata collapsed onto Neji's chest, but he caught her with ease. It seemed he was completely healed. He flexed the fingers of his right hand where a kunai had slashed him. The cut was gone, and he felt no pain. He had never seen chakra like that before.

He gently propped Hinata's limp body against the wall of the cave, and reached for his sleeping bad. He unzipped it, so it was like a large blanket, and covered Hinata. He didn't really know what else to do, so he leaned against the wall himself, and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning to darkness. He was sure it was morning, for he had been waking up at the same time for the last eighteen years. He also noted that it was freezing inside the cave. He pulled a corner of the sleeping bag up, a scooted under it, trying to absorb some of its heat. 

Hinata mumbled something incoherent, and then her eyelid fluttered open. Her eyes got wide when she saw Neji. "Neji!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around the startled man. Neji was never really very good at physical contact, but he knew that she had been through a lot, so he tried his best to return the hug.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Yea, well, you weren't the only one."

"Why's it so dark? Isn't it morning by now?"

"It should be." He flipped up his side of the blanket, and was immediately hit with a wall of cold. But he crouched back down toward the entrance to the cave. They had chosen this cave, because the entrance was small, and low to the ground, so enemy ninja wouldn't find it so easily. It seemed as though there was a wall blocking the hole out. He reached out and touched it, and some cold liquid melted onto his hand. "Snow." He said matter-a-factly. "It must have snowed pretty hard last night for it to pile up this much."

By this time, Hinata had gotten up as well, and was crouching next to him at the entrance to the cave. "Well can we get out?"

"Of coarse we can get out. But I wouldn't recommend it. The sound ninjas we met up with yesterday are still out there looking for us, and we can't take them all again without help. I think we should hang out here for a while until things die down, and the snow melts a bit." He settled himself back up against the wall, closing his eyes.

Hinata was silent for a moment, but then Neji could sense her get up and walk across the cave. A blanket was thrown over him, but he didn't object, just settled back into its warmth.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Neji complained as he rubbed his arms to calm the goose bumps forming there.

Hinata shivered. "Well, it is the middle of winter, and we're stuck in a cave with no fire."

"Good point."

"Alright, I have an idea to keep us from both catching hypothermia. But I don't think you'll like it very much…" Hinata got up, and zipped the sleeping bag back up so it was folded onto itself again in the proper sleeping bag way.

"Anything to get away from this cold."

Hinata bit her lip, and a red blush graced her pale cheeks. Neji rarely saw Hinata blush anymore. Ever since she started training with Tsunade, she had gained a new sense of confidence. She had come a long way from the girl she had been 3 years ago, stuttering, and blushing. "Well, you see, Tsunade taught me a trick if I was ever caught in a situation where hypothermia would be an issue. She said that you would, um, use a sleeping bag, and um, the two people should...well, strip down to nothing, and share their body heat to stay warm."

She obviously seemed to be expecting the worst from Neji, but all he said was, "Alright."

She let out a little squeak when Neji stood up and stripped off his shirt revealing his hard abs and chest. "Aren't you going to turn around? Or something? I-I need to get undressed to…"

"Of course." He said, hiding a smirk as he turned his back to Hinata. He glanced over his shoulder to see that she had taken off her shirt, and was unwrapping the tape covering her breasts. She paused, and said, "No peaking."

Neji was startled that she could feel when his eyes were on her, but left her alone to finish undressing in peace. When he was fully stripped of his clothing, he settled down into the sleeping bag, and shut his eyes. "Alright, you can come in, I'm not looking."

He could feel her hesitate, but she pushed her body into the sleeping bag next to his. Neji was immediately hit with a wall of warmth as her body pushed against his. If the sleeping bag had been small to begin with, it was nothing for two people, but it was the only way to keep them both covered. Neji was lying on his back, and Hinata was curled up against his side. He could feel her breasts pushing against him, but he tried not to think about it.

"I-Is this ok?"

"Yeah." He croaked out, trying to keep his mind away from her breasts.

Hinata was silent for a moment, but then continued. "If you're not comfortable with this, we can get out."

"No!" He said a little too forcefully then he had meant to. "I mean…no, I'm ok like this."

"Oh, ok." Silence fell between them again. She settled herself back against him again, hooking her leg under his ankle. This was a startling advance for Neji, which made him involuntarily hard.

* * *

Over the next hour or so, they were both quite, hoping for sleep to come, but it never did. Both lay awake, unusually aware of the person lying next to them. "Neji?" Hinata asked, because she knew he was awake. His weight shifted, and she knew he was listening. "Can I ask you a question?" 

He mumbled something incoherent. "What do you think about me?"

Silence. She could tell he was thinking, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. "Well," He began. "I think you're an amazing woman, you've become strong, and smart, and beautiful." He took a sharp breath realizing that he had just said that he thought Hinata was beautiful.

Hinata's light fingers traced patterns onto his chest. She could feel his firm muscles quivering under her feather light touches. "But do you," She paused, looking for the right words. "Care about me?"

Neji had never known Hinata to be so direct. She always seemed to get nervous, and try to stall getting to the point. He stiffened visibly, not entirely comfortable with the conversation. Damn, if she didn't have those breasts pressed against his side, maybe he'd be able to think clearly. "Well," His mind seemed to freeze, no longer able to express feeling. "I, well, you see…it seems, maybe, I don't know, I…feel…" Well, that went well.

Hinata bit her lip, avoiding Neji's eyes. She knew how he felt, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. Her hand went behind Neji's neck, and pulled his lips into hers. Neji froze. _What the hell's she doing!_ His mind wanted to know.

Her soft lips moved across his, giving him a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips moved against hers, returning the kiss. His hand went around her bare waist, pulling her body harder against his own. He felt her shiver with anticipation, as his body pressed harder against her sensitive breasts. This only helped to make him more aroused.

He pulled her under him, and felt her thin legs wrap around his hips. It didn't seem very cold anymore, although the small sleeping bag only helped in constricting them more, so their bodies pressed closer together. Neji pulled his lips away from Hinata's, and trailed kisses down her neck and shoulders. Her breath picked up when his mouth found its way down toward her breasts.

He gently licked and sucked her nipple, and she let out a breathy moan as she arched her back into him. Her hand found its way into his hair, and pressed his head harder against her chest, silently asking for more. Her breath came in pants now, and she let out a little squeak as she felt Neji slip a finger into her entrance. He paused for a moment, letting her get used to the new feeling before he slipped another finger in.

She moaned loudly, and rolled her hips into his hand. Neji smiled inwardly at her reaction. His mouth still hadn't left her breasts. He could feel her wetness building on his fingers, but pulled them away. He wanted to be inside her when she came.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, wanting to make sure that they wouldn't regret this later on.

"Please…Don't stop now." She panted out.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and gripped onto her hips. "This is going to hurt a bit." She nodded.

He pushed himself into her as gently as he could; trying to ignore the overwhelming urges he had to just thrust deep inside of her. Her breath heightened, and she gripped harder onto his shoulders. He could feel that he had broken her cherry.

Hinata's eyes were pressed close in pain, but she didn't make a sound. Neji sucked gently at the crock of her neck, feeling her pulse racing there. He just held himself inside of her, letting her get used to his size and not wanting to rush her.

"It's ok, I've got you." He said soothingly into her neck. "I would never hurt you Hinata, you know that." He could feel her pulse start to slow down as the pain subsided, and she started too calm down. His arm held around her waist, holding her steady against him. "Now?" He felt her nod.

He slowly pulled back his hips, and then rocked them forward, pushing himself back inside of her. She groaned, and her grip on his shoulders tightened. He pulled back again, and when he pushed back, her hips came up to meet his. After several more thrusts, they picked up a rhythm that they were both comfortable with. Their thrusts were even, but deep, and sensual.

Neji wanted her first time to be special, and something that she would want to remember forever, so he did his best to control the urges he had to drastically pick up the pace. But in the end it didn't really make a difference, because their thrusts became more frenzied despite his attempts to control himself.

"D-Deeper." Hinata murmured breathlessly; sweat pouring off her in buckets, despite the freezing cold. Neji happily obeyed.

Hinata could feel the never-ending pressure building in her groin. It started in the pit of her stomach, but intensified with each new thrust. She couldn't tell if she wanted it to stop, or to never end. Each time Neji thrust deeper into her, she could help but call out as the pressure deepened, trying to find a way to escape her body. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she decided that she didn't want it to stop.

"Don't let it stop." She begged him.

"I won't." He promised, but knew it couldn't last forever.

Their quick, hard thrusts were bringing them each closer to their climax. Neji was panting along with Hinata now, unable to get enough air into his lungs without the quick deep breaths. He could feel that it was almost over, and thrust as hard, and deep into Hinata as gravity would allow, and she yelled out as he caused her to climax. Neji threw into his own climax as well, and kept a steady flow of pressure on her groin so they could both fully ride out the pleasure.

"Neji!" She yelled, her nail gripping into his back as he filled her with his seed. Right then and there, all the sexual tension between to two of them over the last few years was released.

Neji could feel Hinata go limp in his embrace as exhaustion set in. Her breathing evened out, and he knew that she was falling asleep. He settled them both back into a more comfortable position in the sleeping bag, and let sleep take hold of him as well.

* * *

Neji awoke the next morning to find his head buried into the crock of a very soft petite neck. She smelled like lavender. How could he have failed to notice that before? It was a nice smell, very soothing, and soft. Just like Hinata really. The scent seemed to suit her. He buried his head deeper into her neck, taking in the smell. 

He sucked on the spot on her neck where he could feel her pulse. It would probably leave a nasty mark there, but he didn't really care at the moment. His hands wandered up and down her body, making it all his again. His hand traveled across her well defined stomach to her soft sides and ending at her large breasts. It seemed weird how he was so drawn to her breasts, but he couldn't seem to help it.

He felt her quiver with anticipation, even though he knew she was still asleep. Her groin flexed against his cock (which he hadn't bothered to remove the night before) and he cringed as he felt it harden again. What was it about her body that always made him go hard?

Hinata mumbled something as she started to wake up. "Hey baby." Neji purred against her neck. Normally, if anymore had called Hinata 'baby' she would have beat the living daylights out of them for using a word that made her sound weak. But when Neji said it, it sounded like a turn on, like he was using it because he cared about her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Morning. Sleep good last night?" He smirked against her neck, but continued the sucking motion he had adapted.

"Never slept better before in my life."

"I'm going to have a huge mark there you know."

"I know." He gently bit down, breaking a lay of her skin. A little blood trickled out, but he licked it, and continued the sucking. "I'm marking you as my own."

Hinata shivered again with anticipation, and Neji felt her groin contract over his member. While his mouth has been busy with her neck, his hand set to work on her breast. His hand felt it, gently pinching and twisting her nipple. He could feel the wetness gathering at her groin as it flexed again.

Then a thought struck him like a blow in the stomach. Lavender. Hinata smelled like _lavender_. Lavender didn't grow within a fifty mile radius of Konoha. Hinata couldn't possibly smell like lavender, because there was no way that she could get to it. His body froze, and he stiffened visibly. Lavender grew in the Sound village though. Bundles of it really. He had been there once, and he smelled of the damn stuff for days before it finally washed out. Damnit.

Hinata started laughing. _Laughing_. "So you finally figured it out, huh?" In a puff of smoke, the figure of Hinata was gone, and in it's place was a blond girl bearing a sound headband.


	2. Booze

Neji was out of that sleeping bag like a bullet. The blond sound girl barely had time to blink before Neji was standing in front of her in his pants, pointing an accusing finger at her. "What have you done with Hinata!" He demanded.

She started laughing again. Neji always thought that when someone was laughing, that it was a good thing. That it meant they were happy. But with this girl, it seemed like she was laughing _at_ Neji. Like he had done something funny. "I'm not supposed to tell you that." She wagged a teasing finger at him.

Neji growled impatiently, racking his brain for the solution to his dilemma. He inwardly snapped his finger as a loop hole came to him. He pulled a kunai knife from his pocket, and slashed the girl across the hand.

It was a shallow, useless cut. It didn't seem to faze the girl much. She glanced down at her hand, a small trail of blood flowing from the new wound. "I think you missed. If you wanted to kill me, you should have gone for my throat, or heart. Not my hand. You're a lot dumber than I thought."

But Neji's attention was focused on her hand. Nothing seemed to be happening, the blood trickled off her hand, and onto the sleeping bag, creating a small pool of red liquid. "So it wasn't you." He said absently, relief washing over him.

"What wasn't me? You know, you lost me somewhere after the cutting my hand part."

"It wasn't you. Last night. I really _was_ with Hinata."

"Ok, seriously, what have you been smoking?"

Neji's eyes left the girls hand, and focused on her face. "If it had been you last night, then that would mean that you would be a medical ninja. Medical ninja pool their unused chakra to use when they are injured. If you were a medical ninja, that cut would have healed itself. It's very simple really. That means that I was with Hinata last night, because she healed me."

Her face fell drastically. "Damn it."

"Alright, so this part can go one of two ways. One, I kill you. Or two, you tell me where Hinata is, then I kill you."

The girl scoffed. "You're not much of a people person, are ya?"

"I have been told that before, yes."

"Alright, I'll tell you what, I'll take door number three."

Neji glared at her. "There is no door number three bitch."

"Such language! I'm appalled."

Neji disappeared in a puff of gray smoke, only to reappear behind the girl, a kunai positioned at her throat. "I won't miss this time." He whispered into her ear. "So do you want to tell me where she is? Or do you want to die?"

"I thought I was going to die either way." The girl said smartly.

Neji pressed the kunai firmer against her throat, drawing a bit of blood in the process. "I'll tell you what." Neji reasoned. "You tell me where you took her, and I might let you live."

"Hmm, I don't think I like this compromise very much. How about this, you let me go, and go find your little girlfriend yourself."

Neji ignored the remark. "Last chance." He pushed the kunai harder against her throat.

The girl sighed. "I'll tell you what, I can't tell you everything, but I can give you a bit of information that help you along the way." She felt the pressure on her neck waver a bit, and then regain its hold.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Go right."

"Umm, ok. How exactly is that going to help me?"

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can tell you. I must go now; they will be looking for me." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Go right? What's that all about?_ Neji collected his things, and headed for the entrance to the cave. There was a bit of light seeping through the top of it now that the snow had had a chance to melt. He dug a hole in the snow so he could fit out of it.

He trudged through the snow in the direction of the sound village. What better place to start, right? After an hour of travel, he noticed that the snow was getting shallower. It must be warmer in the sound village, than it was back at the cave.

When he reached the outskirts of the village, he stopped to formulate a plan. _Go right_. That's all he had to work with here. He just decided to wing it. Someone might talk, right?

After removing his ANBU vest, Neji entered the village. He figured the best place to get information would be at a bar. And he could really use some booze. He found two bars on one street. Funny how that happens sometimes. Just for the sake of argument, Neji went into the bar on the right side of the street.

Everyone seemed to pause, and look at Neji when he entered the doors, taking him in, sizing him up. He walked impassively to the bar, and yelled to the bartender, "Gimmie some hard liquor." He demanded.

The man nodded, and slid a shot glass down the length of the bar, and Neji caught it with ease, downing it with one gulp. "'Nother one!" Another glass slid over to him. He ignored the burning on his throat, and gulped the gin down.

The people of the bar seemed content with Neji, now that he had downed several shot glasses. I guess they took him as one of them, now that he was getting tipsy. Neji took another glass and gulped it down. Despite the burning sensation, it calmed him down. It helped him forget that Hinata was missing, he had almost slept with a sound ninja, and that all he had to go on was _go right_.

He figured he had better start pumping some people for information if he wanted to get Hinata back anytime soon. So he downed one last glass before he pulled a chair up to a table where several men were playing poker. They didn't seem to mind, just dealt him a hand.

Five hands and $500 dollars worth of winnings later, Neji felt that he had gained some of the men's trust. "So, any of you know a guy by the name of Sasuke? Or possibly Orochimaru? I happen to be looking for a friend of mine, and I think she might be with them."

Neji felt the whole group grow ridged. Well, at least he had picked a group who actually knew something. "You don't want to mess with that bunch." A bolder one of the men commented.

"No, I don't really have a chose. I need to find my friend."

"I admire your dedication," Another one said. "but people who get involved with that group…well, let's just say it doesn't turn out well."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Them two are living in a cave a couple o' miles out of town." The next commented. "Weird place it is. Had a friend that went there once. Came back more dead than he was alive. All he could do was murmur somethin about hedges." The man snorted. "Like hell that has to do with anything. I got plenty of the stuff in me backyard; I don't see how it got him so riled."

Neji nodded. "Thanks for the game guys, but I gotta get going." He pushed back his chair, and stood up.

"You be careful now when yous' be lookin for your friend!" The man yelled after him.

Neji lifted his hand above his head, in a half wave as he walked out of the bar.

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter was a bit short, but I just couldn't wait to update. I knew that I kind of left alot of things up in the air, and that ya'll were anxious for an update, so I decided to go a little sooner than expected. Well, I hope that got all the questions answered from the last chapter! Please review! Come on people, encourage me here! Big heaping thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Next chapter should be up pretty soon here... 


	3. Hedges

Ok, just a little warning to ya'll, I was in one of my caffeine deprived, sarcastic, screw-the-world moods when I wrote this...I still think it turned out good:D Please review!

* * *

Neji walked north, in the direction that the man in the bar had gestured toward. After an hour of chakra induced running, Neji came upon a cliff. "Byakugan!" He hissed, examining the cliff. He was sure that the cave must be protected by some kind of barrier to keep out curious onlookers, and as soon as his Byakugan came into focus, he learned that he was right. About 100 meters to his right was the entrance to the cave, which had been bewitched by a complex Genjutsu.

He approached the cave cautiously, examining it with his alert Byakugan, to find that he could detect no presence of chakra. It seemed too easy. He walked through the fake wall, to find himself in the dark dampness of a cave. It seemed to be just like the cave he and Hinata had been in the night before. He lit up a flare, to give him some light to see by, and walked into the depth of the cave.

The ceiling seemed to get lower with every step he took. The flare hissed indignantly, as he flipped the top back onto it, extinguishing the light. Suddenly, the ceiling gapped upward into a dome like room. Before him was none other than, hedges. "Damn this damn place, and their damn hedges." Neji said crossly, staring at the 10 foot tall bushes.

His Byakugan couldn't penetrate the shrubbery, so he'd just have to wing it. Funny, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He positioned himself at the entrance of the maze of hedges, and glanced into the ominous looking strip of green leaves. Neji pulled out a Kunai knife, and sliced the edge of the bush. Of course, seconds later, it had regrown itself. They couldn't just make this easy for him, could they? Why was it was always _him_ that had to deal with the evil bushes, bewitched caves, drunken poker games, horny sound ninja girls _in his sleeping bag_, demented teenagers, bent on avenging their dead clan, and a creepy man with an obsession with snakes? Oh yeah, it was a real party.

Neji pulled out a ball of string from his bag, and tied it to a rock right outside the entrance of the maze. He took a deep breath, and entered the maze. Was it just him, or was it darker when you're surrounded by ominous, evil looking, bushes? Huh, probably just him then.

He came to a fork. Right or left. Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid as to miss it before? _Go right_. That's what the sound ninja had told him! He took the right fork out of blind faith. Next he came to three forks. Right, center, or left. He went right again, the string trailing along after him, in case he got lost.

Neji came to multiple forks over the next 20 minutes or so, but he always took the

Right one. So far he hadn't come to a dead end, so he figured he must be getting somewhere. Finally, after getting very sick of the color green, he came to the exit of the maze. He had never been so happy to see the darkness of a cave in his _life_. And probably never will be again.

He cut the string that had been trailing after him, and tied it to another rock. Hey, he'd have to get back somehow, right? And started down the tunnel before him. 10 minutes, and every cuss word that he could think of, later, Neji found that the cave opened up into another dome-like room. Of course it did. Like he expected anything less.

"Neji-_kun_! How nice of you to finally join us! I was beginning to think that maybe you had gotten lost."

"Well, Sasuke-_chan _next time you invite a guest, it would be best to give him a map." Neji replied, slipping into one of his screw-the-world moods.

"Well, I though you were more motivated." The black haired man shrugged.

"Alright, enough small talk, where's Hinata?"

"Well, you see, this might present a slight problem."

Neji growled, wishing that he could wrap his hands around Sasuke's neck, and wring him dry. But of course, this feeling did not reach to his face; he kept the impassive mask covering his true features from view. "And that problem would be?" Neji said evenly.

"Well, I'm not done with her yet."

Neji had had just about enough of his mind games. "Where is she?"

"Oh, don't worry yourself Neji-kun, she's safe. Mostly." Sasuke didn't need much prompting to continue. "You see, I have asked her to do me a little favor, and she has most graciously accepted. Such a sweet girl, that Hinata. She will make most prominent heirs."

"She is the heir. Of the Hyuga clan."

"Oh, yes, yes." Sasuke said, waving it off. "But you see, I need someone to help me continue the Uchiha clan. I just couldn't think of whom. Then it struck me. Hinata Hyuga! Think of it Neji, her Byakugan mixed with my Sharingan will produce the most powerful clan in Konoha! It's brilliant!"

Neji really did not think it was brilliant. Far from it really, he was absolutely horrified. But, his face remained deadpan. "May I see her?"

"Fine, whatever. Maybe seeing you will stop her obnoxious crying. Really, how am I supposed to produce an heir if she won't stop crying? It's getting rather annoying, really."

Neji's left eye twitched as he imagined every way possible to kill the Uchiha when this was all over. But for now, he'd just have to play the game to keep Hinata safe. Sasuke led him from the room into another off to the side. After walking through the fake wall, the cave opened up again, but into a much smaller room. Hinata was tied to the wall, and she appeared to be unconscious. He could see the red tear stains tainting her flawless cheeks.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sasuke said as he bowed out of the room. Neji thought it was kind of weird that he would leave them alone, but right now his attention was focused on Hinata.

He pulled out a kunai knife and cut the chakra infused ropes holding her to the wall, and she fell limply into his arms. He laid her down on the floor of the dank cave, and evaluated the damage she had inflicted.

"Neji…" She whispered breathlessly. "Keep me warm, Neji. Keep me warm."

Neji pulled off his vest, and tucked it around her torso. "I will Hinata. Always. Now, Hinata, do you remember the password we made before the mission?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't another sound ninja, tricking him.

"Caged bird." She murmured, and slipped back out of consciousness.

"That's right." He said, his heart aching for her. He ran his hand through her soft raven hair. "Caged bird."

"I'M HEREEEEEE!" A voice rung out through the cave, interrupting Neji's train of thoughts.

* * *

HA! 10 bucks says you can't guess who just arrived at the cave! -dances around giddily- Oh, well, I dont have 10 bucks...how about a cookie though:D Come on, I dare you to guess! REVIEW! Right now. Do it. Now. Why are you still here? You're supose to be reviewing!


	4. Injuries

Ha! No one could guess! -dances around again- Ok, why I chose Anko? We'll never know. It just came to me. I was like, 'Whoa! I should totally make Anko show up at the cave!' I thought it'd kind of be cool since she used to be Orochimaru's apprentice. And I just wanted to keep you all on your toes:P Review. Now. Do it. Well, read first, then review.

* * *

The dark haired kunoichi looked around the dark cave she had appeared in as the smoke cleared from her entrance. "Damn it." She murmured. 

"Anko! What the hell are you doing here!" Neji demanded.

"How far away would you estimate I am from the Grass Village?"

Neji couldn't help but sweat drop, despite the multitude of the situation. "Probably about 500 kilometers."

"Damn it." She said again. Her eyes trailed to the ground where Hinata lay. "Hey, what happened to her?"

"Oh, nothing really." He said sarcastically, but Anko obviously missed his attempt at humor.

"Doesn't look like nothing." She kneeled down next to the unconscious girl.

"She was captured by sound ninjas. Sasuke would like to use her for…" He gulped. "Breading purposes."

"Ouch." Anko was taking the pulse on Hinata's neck. "That's the kid from way back when, right? Snake boy's new apprentice?"

"That would be the one. It looks like she has several broken ribs, along with a punctured lung. We need to get her back to Konoha, ASAP."

Anko looked around. "Hey, I remember this place! This is that weird cave in the side of the cliff! Damn, I always hated those hedges."

"Anko, focus! We have to get Hinata back!"

"Come on Neji, it can't be that easy. Aren't we like being watched or something? Or being held captive?"

He sweat dropped again. "Umm, you're not being held captive, you just popped up here."

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to be in the Grass Village right now."

"Whatever. Help me get her up, ok? We don't want to stimulate her to much."

Each Neji and Anko had one of Hinata's arms draped around their shoulder, supporting her unconscious body. "She shouldn't be traveling in her condition. Don't you have a Medical Ninja on your team?"

"Umm, Anko, she was our Medic Nin."

"Oh, right. Never mind then."

Neji had the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, but he controlled himself. Anko had, after all, showed up the most convenient of times. They lifted Hinata a bit off of the ground, and carried her toward the fake wall. "What was that you said about being watched, Anko?" Sasuke said as he stepped though the wall.

"Well, I said-"

"I don't think he was asking." Neji cut her off.

Sasuke ignored their comments. "I can't have you taking her away now, Neji. I need her to produce my heirs." Anko made a face like she was about to throw up.

"Alright, that's it." Anko said suddenly. "I'm taking you down, Snaky Junior. Neji, get Hinata out of here. Take her back to Konoha where she can be treated. I'll finish up here."

"Oh, my. This is going to be extremely entertaining."

"Anko, I can't just-"

"Just go!"

He knew that they had no other choice. He nodded, hoping the Anko knew what she was doing. He focused his chakra, and with a sweep of gray smoke, they disappeared.

The two reappeared in the lobby of the Konoha hospital. "I need I medical team, NOW!"

With a sweep of white coats, Neji was surrounded by Medical Ninjas. Before he knew what was happening, the team took Hinata from his arms, and had begun to treat her wounds. "I have to go back and help Anko." He murmured, but for some reason, he was overcome with tiredness.

One of the Medical Ninjas came up to him and smiled. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." She told him. "It takes an insane amount of chakra to teleport two people, like you just did. I'm amazed that you were even able to do it at your young age. You can't be more than 18, right?"

"I'll be 19 in 7 months." He said stubbornly, despite the dizziness that had come over him.

"Alright then. Well, you are currently suffering from chakra exhaustion. I recommend you rest. If you keep going, despite your lack of chakra, you'll probably pass out."

"What about Hinata?"

"She'll be fine; we're taking good care of her. Now, you need to rest."

He nodded, leaving the hospital, but he did not head home. Instead, he went strait to the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama!" He yelled as he burst through the doors.

"W-What?" Came his drunken reply from the Hokage, who had currently been sleeping on her desk, most likely sleeping off a hangover.

"Tsunade-sama!" He said again. "I need you to send a group of special rank, ANBU to a cave housing a group of Sound Ninjas, just outside the border of the Sound Village."

"W-What?"

"Tsunade." He said, dropping the suffix. "Hinata had been kidnapped by Sasuke. I found the cave where they were hiding, and was able to save her, but Anko is still there. She may need help. You need to send a group of special rank ANBU to the cave to help her."

"But Anko's in the Grass Village on a diplomat mission." Tsunade said, dropping her head back onto her desk. Neji had absolutely no idea what would influence Tsunade to send Anko on a diplomat mission, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the empty bottle in her hand. He decided to let that one slide though.

"No. Tsunade, listen to me. Anko appeared in the cave by mistake. She's there now, and Hinata is back here in the hospital. Anko could be in danger; you need to send a team to go help her."

"Anko's in danger?" She seemed to sober up at the sound of that.

"Yes. Here's the coordinates to the cave. Please, only send your best, these guys are dangerous." He wrote down some numbers on a piece of paper, along with the trick to the maze.

"Thank you Neji. You should probably rest, now that you have completed your mission." Why was everyone telling him that he needed to rest? Did he really look _that _bad?

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Neji bowed his head like a good little boy, and left the Hokage's tower.

Neji walked until he found himself in front of the Konoha hospital once more. It was far past visiting hours, so he'd have to be careful about this. He focused his charka to his feet-knowing that he could never teleport himself with his current lack of chakra-and started to climb the side of the building. He walked past the windows until he came to one where he felt a familiar presence of chakra emanating from within.

The window had been left open, so he silently slipped into the stark white room. Hinata was lying on the hospital bed in a deep slumber. He approached her quietly, and pulled a chair up the side of her bed. "I was hoping you might come by." Came Hinata's soft voice, startling Neji.

"I would never leave you Hinata. I made a promise a long time ago to always take care of you."

Hinata pulled him to the bed, and gently pulled his head down to hers, locking his lips into her soft ones. His hand was immediately around her neck, pulling her firmer against him. Neji's tongue searched the velvety cavity of her mouth, needing to be closer to her.

But a booming voice from the hall interrupted their passion, bringing them each back to the cold hard reality. "What do you mean I can't see her!" The loud voice said. "I am Hyuga Hiashi! Leader of the most prominent clan in Konoha, and you _dare_ refuse me?"

"Sir," A much softer, female voice replied. "She is sleeping, and it is far past visiting hours. I'm afraid you are going to have to come back tomorrow."

"I should go." Neji whispered into her ear; before he exited silently back out of the window.

Seconds later, Hinata's door was burst open by her father, and a worried looking nurse trailing closely behind. "Hinata!" The man exclaimed, but not out of joy or relief. "How could you have allowed yourself to be captured by Sound Ninjas? I have I taught you nothing in the act of keeping your defenses alert at all times? You are a Hyuga! You should have been far more vigilant!"

Well, at least everything was getting to be back to normal.


	5. Training?

Hey guys! -dodges rock thrown at head- Ok, ok. I know, I havn't updated in a while...but it'll be worth it:D I promise...probably cause there's a nice juicy lemon in this chapter! Yay for lemons! 

Oh, and I changed my pen name. Why? I dunno...my other one was lame...so's this one, but whatever. Any better suggestions? Please? And review! Dont forget! I'm watching you...I know when you're sleeping...wait, what does that have to do with anything? I dunno...just review, ok?

* * *

"Five, no, SIX hours a day. No more, no less. Are you listening to me Hinata?" 

Hinata snapped out of her daze. "Yes father."

The man before her gave her an appraising look. "Repeat it back to me."

"You are foolish, and inexperienced. You need to up your training to five, no, SIX hours a day. No more, no less."

"Good. Now, I will expect you to be diligent, and strengthen yourself in all fields. You need-"

Hinata tuned her father out, not wanting to hear how incapable she was. She had gotten out of the hospital about a week ago, and was fully recovered. Neji had taken a 'suicide' mission, and was supposed to have returned two days ago. The mission was to assassinate the Kazekage's adviser, who was an accomplished ninja, and had countless guards. It was considered suicide to except such a mission, but that never stopped Neji before.

It had been a little more than a week since the Godaime had sent the team of ANBU to help Anko, and they still hadn't been heard from. Hinata was worried beyond belief for Anko, and the team, but mostly, for Neji. He hadn't even come to see her before he left. "-do I make myself clear?"

She snapped back to reality once more. "Yes sir."

"Very well. I expect you to start your new training regimen immediately."

She nodded, and bowed to her father before she left the room. What was her new training regimen again? Huh. She'd have to ask her advisers later. Hinata walked to the training grounds, not because her father had told her to, but because she needed to blow off some stream.

She threw shuriken at the practice dummies, missing each by about a foot. Wow, she was really unfocused today. She was already panting, having been working for only 2 hours. She couldn't seem to focus. She was worried, and the Godaime said that she could go to help Neji, or at the cave. She had asked her, but she had said that she was still recovering, and didn't need to endanger herself.

Hinata threw another shuriken at the dummy, missing it again. She felt a hand encircle her waist, and another go down her arm to hold the hand holding another shuriken. "Straiten up. Slouching will throw off your aim." The strong hand guided hers and helped her throw the shuriken strait at the dummy, hitting the center of the bull's-eye on its chest.

"Much better." Neji whispered kissing her neck gently from behind.

"Neji." She breathed. "I thought you might not come back."

"I'll always come back."

"But you don't know that for sure!" He started to gently suck at the crock of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"No," His voice came muffled against her neck. "I don't know for sure, but you shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Well, I know _that_. But I just don't want to lose you."

He let out a little laugh. "Well, since I could die at any given moment, I say we make the most out of the time we have together." His hand traveled up her shirt, and started to tenderly knead her breast.

"Neji." She panted, but no longer from exerting herself during training. "We can't do this here, someone might see us."

"Then let them watch." His other hand played with the button on her pants, causing her to shiver again.

He was able to turn her around, and capture her lips in his own. He could taste the strong tea she had earlier in the day on her breath. She moaned in the back of her throat as he backed her up to a tree, his hand pressing against her breast.

She parted her lips, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones, but neither seemed to notice, or care. Hinata's hand became entangled in his hair, pulling his lips harder against her own. Neji made a predatory growling noise in his chest as Hinata's small hands traveled across his chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

He wouldn't – or rather couldn't – ever tell anyone of the effect she had on him. He seemed to lose all control over his emotions, (something that rarely happened to the Hyuga prodigy,) and his instincts set in. His hard, well defined body – from countless hours of training – seemed to turn soft at her feather light touches. He had never had these feelings before. It was something completely alien to the usually impassive man. He felt vulnerable, and weak. A feeling that rarely affected him. But when it was with Hinata, he liked the feeling. All rational thought left him, and he was left with raw lust, and passion.

"Clothes off. Now." To Neji, it sounded like a command, but to Hinata, it sounded like a turn on.

In seconds, both were stripped of their clothing, with the help of the other's hands. Hinata could feel a warm, hard bulge pressing against her inner thigh. All Neji would have to do is adjust his angle slightly, and he would be inside of her.

The rough bark of the tree scrapped at Hinata's back, most likely taking off a layer of her skin. Neji lifted her up slightly, and she was able to wrap her legs around his hips, despite their upright position. With her legs no longer touching the ground, Hinata had to rely on Neji to keep her upright. He didn't seem to be having a problem though, for he just pushed her harder against the tree.

"Ready?" His voice came from against her neck.

"Yeah." She panted out.

Hinata felt him press into her slowly, gently streaking and filling her with his member. She was about to let out a breathy moan, but Neji's mouth came over hers, silencing her. "We have to be quiet." He whispered when his mouth left hers. "We don't want to attract unwanted attention."

She nodded silently, and let him take the lead, rolling his hips into hers. His mouth sucked at the cock of her neck, but he could feel when she was going to moan, and would quickly press his lips against hers to quite her.

Both were panting heavily, sweating off buckets from the quick pace they had adapted. Neji bit at her neck as the passion continued, leaving a trail of red rose petals down her skin. "Let….Go…." He growled out from against her neck. Hinata threw into her climax, and Neji quickly followed. He had to crash his lips into hers to keep them both from crying out bloody murder.

Hinata's body shock with a mind numbing orgasm. "Neji." She breathed out, clutching his hair tightly, holding back her moans of pleasure.

Hinata could feel Neji's labored breath against her neck as he tried to regain his composure. "Hinata." He breathed in her scent. This time – to his great relief – she smelled of lilac. Not lavender. Thank God.

They stood like that for a while, pushed up against the tree, each trying to catch their breath. Finally, to both their dismay, Neji slid himself out of her, and back away from the tree. He picked up her pile of clothing, and tossed it at her. When Hinata looked up again seconds later, Neji was already practically dressed. It took her a few more minutes, but she was able to dress quickly as well.

"I should head back." Hinata said timidly. "My father will be looking for me soon."

Neji pulled her in for one last mind-blowing, bruising kiss before he disappeared in a wisp of gray smoke. Hinata walked back to the Main House, desperate for a shower. She was covered in sweat, dirt, and _really_ wanted a shower. She entered the main hall, and – of course – there was her father.

"Hinata! I see that you have been working hard."

Hinata blushed like mad until she realized that he meant that she had been working hard on her _training_. Yeah, some training that had been. Wow, she must really look like hell. "Yes father." Well, it wasn't totally a lie, right? "If you will excuse me, I'd very much so like to take a shower before the dinner."

"Of course. Get yourself cleaned up, and I will see you in the dinning hall within the hour." Hinata bowed to her father, and shot out of there like a bullet. Well, at least as bullet-like as she could be without looking suspicious.

When Hinata reached her room, she peeled off her dirty clothing, and evaluated herself in the mirror. It turns out the Neji had given her a nasty love bite. Lucky her it was below her neckline though so she wouldn't have to wear turtlenecks for the next week. Knowing Neji he intentionally made sure to not make it at a noticeable level. What a gentleman. Well, if you don't count the whole giving-her-a-love-bit thing, then it was gentlemanly. I guess.

She showered, enjoying to hot water rolling over her skin. When she got out, she had a spare minute before dinner, so she put cream across her body. The sweet lilac smell calmed her, and made her skin velvety soft. She dressed, and made her way to the dinning hall.

She was a few minutes early for dinner, but the large room was already buzzing with people. Her father already sat at the head of the long table, and she took the seat to the right of him. "So nice to see you again Hinata-sama." A voice said from behind her, and she turned and saw that it was Neji. He bowed to her, a smirk written clearly across his face. She knew the almost-smile was only meant for her, and made her blush.

"Thank you Neji. Please, sit down for dinner."

"Very well." He said nonchalantly, and took the seat next to her.

The dinner was served in silence. Her father seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously, but Hinata tried her hardest to ignore him. "Hinata." He said suddenly. "How is your training coming?" It seemed like an innocent enough question, but Hinata could see something else in his eyes that said differently. Neji could see it to.

"Fine father." Hinata replied. She was definitely getting antsy. Something was going on.

"I actually have something I would like to discuss with you. Would you mind stopping by my office after dinner?"

This is bad. Very bad. "Of course not father. I'll stop by first thing after the meal is finished."

She stole a glance at Neji when her father wasn't looking. His eyes were dancing with something that she could only describe as protectiveness and extreme dislike toward her father. His eyes locked onto hers, and she could almost hear him saying. 'Be careful.'


	6. Dreams

This chapter was a real bitch to write. I redid it like 5 times. I'm still not totally happy with it, but whatever. Sorry I didn't update for a while there, but like I said. Bitch to write. At first, I had them have sex again. (I know, I'm lemon happy:D) But I didn't like how that flowed. It made Hinata sound to desperate, which wasn't what I was going for. Oh, and this chapter's kind of short...sorry about that! It just didn't work out right if I kept going. I'll do my best to update again soon! Ok, well tell me what you think! Review! Or else...

* * *

Hinata walked across the garden through the darkness. It had to be at least midnight, if not later. After talking with her father, she had gone to her room and cried for what seemed like hours. Her eyes were probably still puffy and red. 

She didn't know why she came for a walk through the Hyuga gardens. Maybe because it was always peaceful here. Maybe because she could forget about her troubles when she was surrounded by the fields of luscious flowers and plants. Maybe because Neji was leaning up against that tree…wait, what!

"Hinata, have you been crying?" Neji said after he had appeared at her side.

She turned her head away from him, biting her lip, and wiping her cheeks again with her sleeve. "No." She squeaked out the lie.

Neji's eye's flashed dangerously, willing to unleash hell on the person who made Hinata cry. "Was itHiashi? Did your father make you cry? What did he say to you?"

"N-Nothing. Really, I'm ok." She turned her face back to his, and forced herself to smile.

"Don't even try to lie to me Hinata." He growled out.

"I don't want to talk about it." Well, at least that part wasn't a lie.

Neji pulled her down onto one of the white stone benches scattered across the garden. "You can tell me."

Hinata smiled for real this time. "No, I don't want to talk about it right now." Her hand went around Neji's neck and pulled his lips into her own. She pulled him closer, wanting to be nearer to him. Neji broke off the kiss after several minutes.

"Hinata, we need to talk about this. What did he say to you?"

"It's not that important." She remembered what her father had said._ "There will be an announcement to the clan tomorrow."_

She didn't want to ruin the time she had left with Neji. She wanted, no _needed_, to be close to him tonight. Feeling his body pressed against hers was all that could keep her going right now. She got up from the bench, and took his hand, pulling him up with her.

"Hinata where are we-" Her soft eye silenced him. There was something else in her eyes. She needed him right now. Her eyes were telling him that she needed him now, more than ever.

She gently tugged on his hand, and he let her lead him back into the Hyuga mansion. They found their way back to Hinata's room, where she gently pushed him down onto the bed, and to Neji's great surprise, snuggled up next to him. No kissing. No loving. Just to be close.

Neji wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer into his chest. Hinata let out a content sigh. Neji smelled of the forest. The soft smell seemed to envelop her, and drift with her into sleep.

_"Hinata." It was Neji's voice. Why couldn't she see him? Where was he? Hinata seemed to be surrounded by some kind of thick fog. She activated her Byakugan, trying to piece through the suffocating mist. She still couldn't see through the haze._

_"Neji! Where are you?" She yelled into the vapor._

_"Hinata! Don't worry, I'm coming! I won't let them take you!" What was he talking about? She was fine. Well, if you don't count the whole surrounded-by-fog thing._

_"Neji, what's this fog?" She yelled into the nothingness again. _

_"Hinata! I won't let them take you from me!" She heard a crash, and a distinct whirring sound that could only be the Kaiten._

_"Neji!" She ran into the fog, clearly hoping for the best. The fog seemed to swirl around her, and eat at her very being. She closed her eyes, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Then suddenly, she fell, flat on her butt._

_Her eyes flew open, to see that she was now in a forest. Was she in a forest the whole time? Had the fog just cleared? How had she gotten here? "Ah, Hinata, you are late." It was her father. How could he not be upset about that freaking fog! It almost ate her! _

_"Father, what is going on?" Hinata asked, distress clearly laced into her voice._

_"Hinata, I've already told you. You're getting married." _

Hinata sat up with a start, covered in a cold sweat, shaking like a leaf. Her quick movement immediately disturbed Neji, who had been sleeping next to her, holding her close to his chest.

"Hinata, what's going on?" He demanded, although Hinata could see that he was still half asleep when he sat up next to her.

"I-It was nothing. Just a bad dream." Great, now her stutter was back to.

"You're shaking." Neji stated it like a fact, not a question. He pulled her back down to him, wrapping his hand around her waist, and nuzzling into her neck. "You want to tell me about it?"

"N-No. It's o-ok. I'll be fine in the morning." Hinata felt him pull her closer to him, sharing his body heat like they had the first night they had been together.

"You sure you're ok?" She nodded. But she honestly felt anything but ok. Neji's breath evened out, and she knew that he was falling back to sleep. Hinata to fell into a fitful sleep, only comforted by the fact that Neji was holding her close.


	7. Announcements

Ok, just a little heads up, you are all going to absolutely hate me by the end of this chapter. -shrugs- It's all in the job description, right? Well, there's another lemon in this chapter! (I wasn't originally going to put one in here, but my friend Chelsea talked me into it. I'll be sure to send her your thanks.) Oh, and you might be wondering by now "Hey, what happened with Anko and Sasuke?" Honestly? I don't know. It'll work it's way back in though, don't worry:D

* * *

Neji tipped his chair backward, balancing on the two back legs. He hated these 'announcements'. They were always so boring, and took forever. He had so many better things to do than listen to the Main House ramble on and on about how they're getting a new water system in the mansion. Yeah, that had been the last one. It took three hours for them to tell everyone that they were getting a new water system! WHO FREAKIN CARES! 

Hiashi climbed onto the stage in the middle of the large room. Both the Main and Branch Houses were surrounding it by chairs. (Of course the Main House got the chairs closest to the stage, and the Branch members got the ones near the wall.) Neji spotted Hinata several rows ahead of him. He could see her wringing her hands nervously. She probably hated these things to.

"Welcome all members of the Hyuga Clan! Today we have a very special announcement." Neji could see Hinata glancing around nervously. Her eyes fell on Neji and immediately broke eye contact, falling to rest on the floor. Tears welled at the back of her eyes, but she pushed them back. "Hinata Hyuga," Hiashi continued. "the heir to the Hyuga Clan, has been asked to take on an outstanding honor."

Uh oh. Honors are never a good thing when it comes to the Hyuga Clan. "As you all may know, a war has been threatening to take place with the Grass Village. To ensure peace, an arranged marriage has been scheduled to take place. Hinata will be married to a ninja from a very prominent clan in the Grass Village. It is hopeful that this bond will forever bring peace to the two villages, and calm any hopes for war."

Silence filled the room. Hinata looked back at Neji, and saw his face falter, but he regained his impassive composure almost immediately. She looked back up to the stage, and saw her father looking very pleased with his genius idea. Bastard. She glanced back at Neji again. He was gone.

Hinata got up, even though she could feel all the white eyes in the room fall on her, and she left. Not a word was spoken.

Hinata trained. She trained so hard, that she could feel her body threatening to collapse under her. But she kept going. It was the only way that she could keep her mind off things. She roughly kicked at the practice dummy, a cloud of smoke erupting from its fabric covered head as her foot made contact.

Why had she been so stupid? Why couldn't she just refuse her father? She kicked again. Because it was her duty as the heir of the Hyuga Clan, that's why.

"Are you going to go through with it?" It was Neji, leaning against a tree (again) several yards away from her. She didn't need to ask what he meant by 'it'. They both knew what he meant.

"I don't have a choice."

"Did you tell them no?"

"I tried, he wouldn't listen. He said I have to do this for our clan. For our village. I don't have a choice." She said again.

"But you always have a choice Hinata-" He paused for a moment. "Hinata-sama."

That one hit home. Hinata felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach, taking the wind out of her. Except this time it wasn't her wind. It was her heart. "Neji, I-"

He cut her off. "I'll let you get back to your training then. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He bowed respectfully, and disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

If someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it, Hinata was sure that it wouldn't have hurt as bad as this. The tears came back to her eyes, and this time, she didn't try to hold them back. They flowed freely down her cheeks, her eyes growing puffy and red.

She had to make this right. It wouldn't end like this. It _couldn't_.

"Neji! You come out, RIGHT NOW!" Silence followed Hinata's yelling. She had barged into his room to find it empty. "I know you're here! Come out!"

She heard a sigh coming from the shadows. "Yes, Hinata-sama?" Damn, why'd he have to keep calling her that?

"Come out. Now." Her voice sounded unusually stern, even to her own ears.

Another impatient sigh was heard, and Neji stepped right up behind her. "Yes?" She jumped at his voice coming from so close to her.

She whirled around so she was facing him. Her hand went around his neck, and pulled his lips roughly into her own. Hinata's body pushed flush against Neji's, giving him that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kissed back for a minute, but then seemed to come back to his scenes. He pulled away from her, holding his hands up in front of him, as if they would create some kind of shield.

"Hinata, no. We can't. You're getting married, remember?" His voice seemed to have gotten a bit deeper, shaking a bit from lust. Well, at least he just called her Hinata that time.

"Neji," Hinata had him back against the wall, her body pressing against his again, tracing irregular patterns onto his chest. "I don't care. I love you."

He seemed stunned by that one. Hinata realized that they had never said I love you before. He looked square into her eyes. She knew he was reading her. Neji had always been _way_ too good at reading people. His voice came out gruffly. "Are you sure?" She nodded. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a bit in the process. "You have to be sure Hinata. I mean it."

Hinata pressed closer, her lips brushing against his. She could feel his hot breath against her mouth. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you."

That seemed like enough for Neji. In a flash he had them switched in positions, Hinata against the wall. He pressed his lips hungrily against hers, pushing his body flush against hers. Hinata couldn't breath fast enough as the hot passionate kisses seemed to envelope her. She had to break away, leaving Neji to set to work on her neck and shoulders. Her breath was coming fast and shallow as Neji's hands caused her to become more and more aroused.

"Neji." She breathed, entangling her hand in her hair, pulling him closer, if it was even possible. Her body ached to be closer, as did his.

Neji's hands traced up and down her body, wanting all of it to be his again. Hinata's breath hitched when she felt him slip his hand into her panties and start to fondle her. Neji slipped two fingers into her wetness, and was pleased when she let out a throaty moan, and her hips bucked into his hand. He moved the fingers slowly in and out of her, picking up speed as the wetness mounted, dripping down onto his hand.

He pulled the fingers away abruptly, feeling that she was about to climax. Hinata was left panting, and unsatisfied. But if anything, she wanted him even more. She backed him onto the bed, straddling his hips as she kissed him fervently. They were both quickly rid of their clothes, and Hinata ground her hips into Neji's, making him more aroused.

Hinata's mouth trailed down his neck and shoulders, making her way to his stomach. She laid soft delicate kisses that were driving Neji absolutely crazy. She reached lower, gently brushing the soft dark curls surrounding his member. His breath picked up drastically. "Hinata, I don't think…"

She shushed him, and trailed her tongue across his inner thigh. Neji made a gasping noise when Hinata took his shaft into her mouth. She started a gentle sucking motion, quickly picking up speed. Neji's hand went into her hair, trying to pull her harder against him. His hips bucked up into her mouth, trying to create more friction. Hinata was having a hard time fitting all of his cock into her mouth, but Neji seemed a little to preoccupied to notice.

Her mouth left his shaft, leaving him just as unfulfilled as before. Neji was able to quickly roll the two of them over so he was on top. Hinata wrapped her petite legs around his hips, and he entered her gently. They had both forgotten how good it felt to be together due to all the drama from the last few days.

Neji rode Hinata ruthlessly, pushing them both to their limits. Her nails clawed at his back, most likely shredding it to pieces. Hinata moaned deeply, as she climaxed, causing Neji to hit his peak as well.

Neji was just about to collapse onto Hinata, and let sleep take hold of him, before he felt a metal blade pierce his back, just above his heart.


	8. Bad Blood

Ha! I bet ya'll thought it was Hiashi, huh? Well, no way! It's more interesting this way:D Oh, and there's another lemon in this chapter. Why? Because I felt like it...and thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys like a fat kid loves cake!

* * *

Hinata had been working for the last three years at the hospital, but she had never seen so much blood in her life. How could a person bleed so much? She knew that the human body carried a lot of blood, but this was insane. It could also have something to do with the fact that she was in shock. 

Neji fell back onto her with a grunt of pain. Hinata quickly got out from under him to inspect his injury. A silver knife stuck out from the left shoulder of his back. She centered her hand over the knife, and gently pulled it out, trying to clot the blood as she went. He let out another murmur of pain as the blade was finally freed from his back.

Now that she had clotted the blood and Neji's life was no longer in immediate danger, Hinata whirled around to face his attacker. She was faced with her sister. "Hanabi! What the hell were you thinking?" She bit out against her sibling.

"He was raping you! What was I suppose to do?"

"He wasn't raping me Hanabi! What are you even doing here?"

Her little sister crossed her arms and glared. "Neji was supposed to spar with me today. He didn't show up to the training grounds, so I came here." Her eyes locked onto Hinata's. "If he _wasn't _raping you, then what the hell are you doing?"

Hinata felt panic rise up in her chest. Hanabi couldn't know about her relationship with Neji. She still hadn't talked to her father again. How could she handle this without giving herself away, and keeping the peace with her sister? "Hanabi-"

"Oh my God! You love him don't you!"

Damn it. "Hanabi-"

"Oh my God! And I just stabbed him while you two were having sex!"

Damn it. "Hanabi-"

Her sister's face twisted into a demented grin. "And you're supposed to be getting married soon to a ninja from a neighboring village to keep the peace. If this were to accidentally slip out, then it could cause a war between nations. Wouldn't want that now, would we Hinata?"

Shit. "Hanabi," She paused, hoping to be interrupted again. No such luck. "You can't tell anyone about this right now. I'm going to talk to father, and see if maybe we could work something else out that won't cause problems with the Hidden Grass Village."

Hinata heard Neji roll over next to her, and let out a groan. "Neji, don't. You'll stain yourself." She pushed him gently back to the bed when he tried to sit up.

"Hanabi." Neji's breath was labored, but contained a killer aura. "If you don't get out of here in the next five seconds, and keep your damned mouth shut, I'm going to kill you..." His voice trailed off, but Hanabi got the idea.

Her eyes flashed with rebellion, but one more look at Neji's cold glare, and all thoughts of telling anyone shoot from her mind like a scared little rabbit. "I-I'll just go then." She mumbled, already half way out the door.

Neji started murmuring curse words at his aching back, like that would make the pain go away. "Roll over." He was really in no shape to argue, so with a little help from Hinata, Neji rolled back onto his stomach.

She placed her hands lightly over the gash, and started to pour her chakra into him. Her chakra encouraged his body to reconstruct the cells, quickly closing the wound. "Well, it shouldn't scar, but it might hurt a bit for a few days."

He let out a grunt. "Can't you do that golden chakra thing that you did at the cave?"

Hinata let out a little laugh. "I think that was a one time deal. I really don't even know how I got my chakra to do that."

Neji rolled over, and pulled Hinata onto his chest. "Well, I liked it." His hand went around her neck, and pulled her lips into his. His other hand gently rubbed up and down her back, making irregular patterns. Neji made that growling sound that he so greatly favored, and Hinata could feel herself getting creamy again.

"Neji." Hinata panted when his lips left hers and set to work sucking at the crock of her neck. Neji could feel her pulse racing again with anticipation. "We should wait until I talk with my father."

Neji growled again. "I don't want to wait." He bit at her neck, causing her to moan. "We can make it fast if you want." Hinata could feel him smirk into her neck, before he gently bit her again.

"Ok, but on condition." Neji made a sound from her neck that sounded half like a grunt, and half like an agreement. "I get to be on top this time."

Neji felt the muscles in her neck pinch as she made a smirk. It didn't really matter to Neji as to what position they were in when they made love. It all ended the same, right? He grunted again in agreement.

Hinata's neck pulled away from his lips, (much to his disappointment) and she settled herself so she was straddling his hips. "Are you sure you want to do this again? You know, with your back and all…" Her voice trailed off.

He gave her a look that said, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. "At least this time you'll be the one who gets knifed, since you're on top."

He smirked, and Hinata knew that this was Neji's own 'special' brand of humor. Why is it that this made her want to make love to him even more? Love seems weird sometimes. Hinata returned his smirk with a smile, and gently pushed his cock inside of her, letting out a breathy moan in the process.

Neji steadied her by holding tightly onto her hips, letting her find her own rhythm. He grunted when she picked the pace up, pushing him deeper inside of her. He could feel the tight walls of her womanhood pulling his shaft deeper, wanting more.

Hinata could feel that the feeling was back. The excited, anticipatory, snakes coiling in the pit of her stomach. Telling her to go faster. Telling her that she needed more. Saying that it was never enough until it is over.

Hinata moan loudly as she climaxed, and Neji filled her with his seed. "You….you should probably go talk with your father." He panted out, exhausted from his release.

"Yeah…I probably should."


	9. Endless Recovery

Hey guys:D I barely got any reviews on the last chapter...-sobs- That's ok, my feelings aren't hurt. (-crying silently-) Don't worry, I'm fine. Really it's ok. It's not like I LIVE off of these reviews or anything...It's not like they're to only thing that encourages me to keep going with it. (-sobs again-) So you had better review on this chapter, or I'm getting my voodoo dolls out again! I'm warning you! (-waves a rage doll in the air threateningly-) Well, on that happy note, enjoy!

* * *

"W-Well, you see…" This was going to be harder than she thought. Why was her father so unapproachable? He glared down at her like a parasite. It was like he could see right through her. Well, he could if you count the use of the Byakugan.

"I, uh…" She gulped. "I was hoping that we could maybe make other arrangements, instead of my getting married to the ninja coming from the Hidden Grass Village." It all rolled off her tongue in one breath.

Her father let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "Why in the world would we do something as foolish as that, Hinata? Are you trying to cause a war here?"

Why was he making this so damned hard! "Well, father, I just don't really feel comfortable with having to be married to someone I've never met before. Someone I don't love."

"What does love have to do with it? My marriage with your mother was arranged, and we were perfectly happy together!" He snorted. "Why settle for something as lowly as _love_. You have been offered the honor of calming a war! And you dare even _think_ of refusing it?"

"But father-"

"Is this about that fox boy! I thought I told you that I did not approve of him!"

"Father, no. I told you before; I don't care about him that way anymore."

"Then what is this about Hinata! You have been asked to do this for your clan! For your village! What would possess your selfish little mind to put something as important as your village's honor in danger? This is not a game, and this is not a choice. You will marry the ninja coming from the Grass Village, and that is it. I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Hinata was shaking. She always seemed to lose all control when her father yelled at her like that. She just nodded, tears welling in the back of her white eyes, and she left his office.

She wrapped her arms around her petite body, hugging herself; hoping to gain some warmth despite the cold air around her. She coughed as she walked into the Hyuga garden. A warm and coppery liquid filled her mouth.

Not now. Not again. Hinata would never let Neji know the truth. After their fight in the first Chunnin Exam, she had never fully recovered. Her organs would relapse when she was under extreme stress, or had over exerted her body.

She coughed again, harder this time, and red blood splashed the gravel in front of her. She suddenly felt weak, and feel to her knees, coughing up blood again. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't her father just understand? This isn't fair!

The copper liquid filled her mouth again, and she retched violently. "Hinata!" Oh God. He couldn't see her now. _No, this isn't happening. It's all a bad dream._ She chanted to herself. _I'm going to wake up any second now in, covered in a cold sweat. All of it's a dream. It's not happening. IT'S NOT! _

Neji kneeled down beside her. "Hinata, what's going on? Are you alright?"

She coughed red onto the ground again. Neji pulled her hair back out of her face, so she wouldn't get blood on it, while rubbing soothing circler patterns on her back, trying to calm her down. "Hinata, I need to take you to the hospital, can you stand up? Or do you want me to carry you?"

"No!" She said, a little too forcefully then she probably should have, because it caused her mouth to feel thick, and it filled with blood again.

"Hinata, I'm taking you to the hospital." He said firmly.

"No." She said, slower this time, her words coming out raspy. "They can't do anything, I just need to rest. I'll be fine."

"I don't think-"

"I'll be fine!" Oops, to forcefully again. She coughed blood onto the ground.

"I'm taking you to my room then."

Hinata didn't argue; just let him gently pick her up, cradling her in his arm. She tucked her head into his chest, feeling safe again, now that he was holding her. When she looked up again, they were in his room. Either he could move really fast, or she had fallen asleep while he was carrying her. She figured it was both.

Neji set her gently onto the bed, reclining her slightly against several pillows. He went into the bathroom, and reemerged several moments later with a damp towel, and a glass of water. He placed the towel on her forehead, and she immediately felt more relaxed; the dampness helping to ease the throbbing headache that she had developed.

He offered her the glass of water, and she took it, grateful to sooth her raw throat. "Hinata, are you sure that you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" He took the now warm cloth off of her forehead, and wrung it out in a bowl of water on the bedside before putting it back on her temple.

"Don't worry Neji, I'm feeling better already. I'll be fine by tomorrow." He didn't look quite convinced, but decided it wouldn't be best to argue with her current state. And he could see that some of the color was returning to her pale face, so she must be feeling a bit better.

"Neji?" He made a sound in his throat to let her know he was listening. "I think we should run away together. No more of this stupid Main house and Branch house. No more of my selfish father, or arranged marriages. We could finally just be together. Just the two of us."

He looked into the depthless eyes that could be called his own. "But would we really be together? Truly? No, I don't think this is what you really want. This clan needs you Hinata. Someday, you are going to rule this clan, and you will have the power to change things. They need you here. You don't want to leave, just so you could be with me."

"But I do! I'd do anything just to be with you!"

He took her hand into his, and gently kissed the palm. "No. You'd do anything but that. Because I wouldn't let you do that to yourself."


	10. Joining in Union

Yay! I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers. -hands out cookies- I love you guys! Oh, and after reading this chapter like 5 times, I found out that it would have made a really good oneshot with some editing...oh, and it's really short. Haha, oops. Sorry about that:P It works out better this way though. Oh, and you'll learn that a new element is added to the story in the chapter. Which way's it gonna go? You'll never know...well, at least not until I update again:D Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Congratulations Hinata-sama! And that dress fits you wonderfully!" The Branch house woman looked her wedding kimono up and down before giving an approving look. It was white with a striking red dragon design going up each of her sides. It was a little fancy for Hinata's taste, but at this point, she didn't have much of a choice. Not like she ever did before either.

The ceremony was short, but beautiful. The group was very large, containing many people from both the Grass Village, and Konoha. The ninja she married was good-looking, but she wouldn't call him handsome. His brunette hair was cut short, and his face contained clean-cut lines with a well defined jaw line. But he still wasn't Neji.

He seemed nice. She only got to meet him once before the ceremony, just to say hello. He was courteous, and polite. He even complimented her on her necklace. The one that Neji had given her before the wedding. She swore to herself that she would never take it off.

If things had been different, she might have been able to convince herself to care about Yukio. But things weren't different. And out of all the arguing she had untaken inside her head, she still came up with the same conclusion. She loved Neji. With all her heart, and no matter how courteous or good-looking Yukio was, there wasn't any room left for him in her heart. She had already given it away.

The reception had made Hinata want to cry. She let go once on accident, and blamed on the fact that she was so happy. All the celebrating made her want to throw up. After the reception, Yukio came back with her to her room. Hinata had been told that he would be moving in there shortly, and his things would be brought over from the Grass Village. Neji hadn't even come to the wedding. Not like she would have been able to handle it if he had, so it was probably for the best that he had stayed away.

Things were awkward when they reached her room. What now? Are they supposed to have sex or something? Isn't that what a honeymoon is? The tears welled at the back of her eyes again, and Hinata couldn't hold them back now that she was in her own room, even if Yukio was there.

"I'm sorry we had to do this." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Hinata was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that…well; I know that you didn't want to marry me."

"Yukio, no it's not that-"

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Hinata just gaped at him. How did he know all these things? "I love her a lot to." He added quietly.

"Yukio-"

"Do you think that I could be him for you? At least if it's just for tonight? And maybe you could be her for me?"

The tears came back to Hinata's eyes again. "I don't think we have much of a choice now do we?"

They stripped of their clothing, and Yukio laid her gently down onto the bed, his body half covering hers. He placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone. "What's my name?" Hinata asked.

"Akemi. Mine?"

"Neji."

Yukio's hands pulled her legs around his hips, and he entered her slowly and gently. "Neji." Hinata breathed, her eyes closed tight as she tried to visualize Neji atop her.

"Akemi." Yukio said into her neck as he continued to kiss her tenderly.

He pushed into her at a steady rate, not rushing things. When Hinata climaxed, she yelled out, "Neji!" And for half a second, she was able to convince herself that it really was Neji onto of her, and that everything was going to be ok.

Hinata found out the next day that Anko and the ANBU team still hadn't returned. It had been almost 3 weeks since they had left. A new team was being sent out to relieve, or recover them. Neji was on that team.


	11. Rescue

Hello there my wonderful readers! Well, this story's starting to wind down. Or up, depending on which way you tip your head:P This is just a chapter to tie up a few loose ends with Sasuke and Anko. We'll get back with Hinata and stuff in the next chapter:D You all thought I was going to do something drastic, huh? Like kill off Neji or what not? Ha! Yeah right! He's way to hot to kill off:D Well, I'm estimating that I have like two or three more chapters till this fic's finished! So enjoy while you can! (Don't forget to review!)

* * *

"Alright, the prison chambers are located here." Neji pointed out a square he had drawn in the dirt, next to a lengthy tunnel, and some jagged lines. "We will follow the cave through here." He trailed his finger across the tunnel. "And the maze is located here. If you are separated from the team, just remember to always turn right while in the maze." 

"Why would they have you always turn right?" Shikamaru pointed out from where he was squatting next to Neji in the dirt. "Isn't that kind of predictable, and simpleminded?"

"Shikamaru, we have to remember that we are dealing with the forces of evil here. They aren't very bright in the uptake." A smile smirk graced the shadow-master's lips. "Alright, here's our formation. Sakura, you will be heading up the rear. Since you are our only medical ninja, and may be needed, it is essential that you are careful, and stay out of harm's way. Shino, you will be positioned in front of Sakura. Your bugs may be needed as a shield to protect her," Sakura let out a little puff of annoyance, and mumbled something about pounding Neji. "And it is important for the bugs to keep alert, and make sure no one is tailing us. Shikamaru, you're next. If we encounter any enemy ninja, we will need you to lock them in a shadow bind. Remember, our objective is not to fight, but to recover the ANBU team. I'll be up front. Since I know the territory, and have been here before, I know where I'm going. Also, my Byakugan will keep a close eye out for any sound ninja up front. Any questions?"

Silence followed the Hyuga prodigy's plan. "Alright, let move out then. Remember to stay alert. I didn't encounter any enemy ninja last time, but things can change."

They entered the cave the same way that Neji had the last time. It brought back some memories as to why he had been here before. To save Hinata. Who was now married. To someone else. No, he couldn't think about this right now. He's on a mission, people's lives are in danger, and he needs to focus.

He would never tell anyone, but he had been at the wedding. Hinata though he wouldn't come, he knew, but he couldn't stand to stay away. It was important to the village that the wedding was to take place. It would have been a crime against his village to stop it. No matter how much he wanted to.

Neji shock himself mentally, and told himself to focus. There was a time, and place to think about these kinds of things, and it wasn't here. Without him even knowing it, they had reached the maze. He pulled himself together again. "Alright, remember, always turn right while inside the maze."

"Can't we just cut it all down?" Shikamaru asked smartly.

"No. These hedges are bomb proof."

"Ah, so they remembered to bewitch the hedges so no one could cut them down, but all you have to do is turn right to solve the maze. These guys never cease to amuse me." Shikamaru chuckled to himself.

"Alright, let's move back out." Neji said, picking his leadership position back up again. They continued through the maze without incident, and they entered into the dome-like room that Neji had been through last time.

"Ok, the wall opens somewhere around here." He felt across the jagged wall until his hand slipped right through, and onto the other side. "That would be it then."

They walked through the fake wall, and Neji found himself back in the room where he had found Hinata. Only this time, it wasn't Hinata who he found tied to the wall. It was Anko.

"Shit." Sakura said, and quickly got the unconscious Anko down from the wall and started to treat her wounds. "Umm, guys, I don't think you're going to believe this."

The team turned to face the pink-haired medic nin, to hear what she had to say. "Anko's pregnant." Two words that left an entire team speechless.

A piece of paper was stuck to the wall near where Anko had been tied. Neji pulled it down, and started to read.

_Neji,_

_Did I not tell you that I would continue my clan? It's a shame that I could not use your cousin to harbor my child, but I'm sure Anko will make produce a fine heir. She was in fact Orochimaru's apprentice before me, was she not? She showed such great potential, and I'm sure our child will as well. Please send my best wishes to Hinata. I'm sure she's doing greatly with her new husband. _

_Sincerely, Sasuke_

_P.S. You got owned. _

Neji read it over again. Uh-oh. "Team, we need to move, NOW!"

"Anko shouldn't be moved in her current state. Can this wait?"

"Sakura, this entire cave is going to blow any second now. If we don't move, she's going to be in a lot worse condition than she is now. Now, let's go!"

"What about the ANBU team?" Shino asked, clearly not fazed by the fact that they were going to be blown up.

Neji activated his Byakugan as looked throughout the cave, finding no evidence of the team who had come before them. "I don't see them here. We need to move!"

Sakura was able to lift up Anko, and they ran back through the tunnel, using their chakra to increase their speed. They reached the entrance, and kept running till they entered the forest. The blast from the cave exploding knocked them all to the ground. "Shino!" Neji yelled over the roaring in his ears. "Use your bugs to shield Sakura and Anko from the rocks and falling debris! Shikamaru, can you catch some of the bigger rocks in a shadow-bind?" Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, hold them away from us so we don't get crushed, got it?" He nodded again, and several rocks halted midair as the shadow-master held them in his silhouette.

"Sakura, how's Anko doing?"

"Not so good from that run. She's still out cold."  
"Alright, how soon can you have her ready for travel?"

"Give me a few hours, and she should be stable."

"Alright, it'll be dark by then, so we won't be able to travel anyways. Once these damn rocks stop falling, we'll set up camp. Are we clear?" Neji got several grunts in response.

The debris continued to fall for another ten minutes until the smoke and dust cleared, and when it did, the saw, none other than – hedges. "You have got to be kidding me." Shikamaru mumbled, staring at the invincible bushes with disbelief.

"Hey, didn't I say they were bomb proof?" Neji said. "Ok, here's the new plan. Sakura, you'll be taking care of Anko. Shino. Congratulations, you're being promoted to Sakura's assistant."

"Oh joy." Shino said sarcastically, but Neji ignored him.

"You will get her anything and everything she needs to get Anko back in shape. Shikamaru, you'll be setting up the camp. Firewood, bedrolls, that's all you. I'm going to go out and scout. See if I can get any leads on the location of the ANBU team. If you guys need me, tough luck. Deal with it yourselves. Any questions?"

No one spoke up; they just started their new duties. He left them at a slow chakra-induced run through the trees, wondering how to go about this. Where would Sasuke and the other sound ninjas take the ANBU team? Neji was worried that they didn't really need the team, and that they would just do away with them.

He picked up his speed, heading no where in particular, but keeping his Byakugan alert. His eyes fell onto a person walking through the forest about a half a kilometer to the west of him. From the looks of their frame and demeanor, they appeared to be an older civilian, most likely around sixty or seventy.

Neji covered the ground between them in barely any time. When he got closer, he could see that it was a man, walking a worn path through the forest, walking with the aid of a cane. "Excuse me sir," Neji said when he landed beside the man. "I was wondering-"

The man's eyes got wide. "You ain't one of them again are ya? You'd better stay away from me. I'm warning you, I used to be a ninja back in my day. You won't get away with that around here anymore if I have anything to say about it!"

"No, sir. I'm actually looking for a group of people." He seemed to calm down a bit at the sound of that. "A team of ninja from my village were captured, and I need to locate them. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

The man's eyes curved up in a smile which soon became a hearty laugh. "A group of ninja you say?" He continued his laughing. "Were these ninja by any chance wearing masks with animal designs painted on them?" Neji nodded. "Well, it looks like I made a bit of a mistake here then." He laughed some more, which was becoming increasingly annoying to Neji. "You'll find your friends tied up a ways back on this trail."

Neji gave the man a blank look, showing that he did not understand his logic.

"I told you I was a ninja back in my day, didn't I? Well, you're friends there gave me a bit of scare. They should be fine though. Please tell them I'm sorry." He let out another laugh, and continued along the trail.

For some odd reason, Neji had absolutely no idea what just happened. But, he took the man's word for it, and headed back on the trail. He soon came across several people tied in a net, hanging above his head. He could already hear Tenten murmuring curse words. He pulled out a kunai knife, and flung it skillfully up at the rope so the net and the people within it came tumbling to the ground. "Neji! You'll never guess what just happened!" Tenten exclaimed, pulling herself off of the ground. "This crazy old man attacked us, and tied us up in that net!"

And for some reason, he could believe it.


	12. Bathtime Fun

Why you all put up with my smut, I'll never know. I would like to take this opportunity to inform you all of my bitchiness. I have not updated in like _years_, and I'm really _really_ sorry. I have an excuse though! I'm sicker than a dog, and I think all the meds are going to my head. This is also why I am telling you that this chapter is probably smut. (lol) I'm saying that it's _probably_ smut, because I can't really see strait enough to read it again. (I think it's the Nyquil…) I'm also having problems breathing through my nose, and swallowing anything remotely solid. Thus, I give you the next chapter. Please don't hurt me….But, you know what would make me feel better? Did you say Reviews? Wow! You finally got it! 

Oh, and about the lemon in this chapter. Several things 1: I always though it would be cool to have sex in a bathtub. (Random by the way) 2: I have exacly no experience in the making love department, so don't shot me if it sucks...you know, it would help if I had like a really bendy action figure or something...-cough-...Ok, on with the smut!...I mean show!

* * *

Neji always hated this part of a mission. After getting back, he had to write a report, and turn it into the Hokage, despite him being tired, sore, and chakra deprived. He filled the bathtub with hot water to sooth his aching muscles. All of the running, and things blowing up really got to him after a while. And the fact that he had been totally distracted during the entire mission didn't help.

He lowered himself into the tub, savoring the feel of the hot water caressing his skin. Neji shut his eyes and let his head rest on the back of the tub. That is, until he heard the click of a door opening, and a squeak as it was pushed open. Damn, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone!

He opened his eyes, and was going to get out of the bath to see who was bothering him, until the bathroom door opened, revealing Hinata. "Hinata," He breathed. She shushed him, and gestured for him to stay in the bathtub. Soon her clothes were stripped off, and heaped onto the floor next to his.

She climbed into the warm bathwater, straddling Neji's hips. "I was worried about you." She whispered into his ear as she pressed her breasts against his chest.

Neji's hands steadied her hips. "I'll always come back." He said breathlessly, retelling his promise.

Her small hands went around his neck and pulled his lips against hers in a sensual kiss, the water around them intensifying their senses. The kiss became more passionate, as Neji gave into his ache to be close to her. His tongue danced heatedly with hers tasting the depths of her warm mouth.

Neji broke his lips from hers and set to kissing a sucking at her neck and shoulders. He trailed a line of heated kisses to her breasts and flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to moan. He took the rosy mound into his mouth, and sucked gently. Hinata's hand tangled with his wet hair, pulling him closer into her chest.

Hinata pulled herself away from his needy mouth, and slid back down to his hips, the water splashing around her as she went. Neji held onto her hips, steadying her as she lowed herself onto his swollen member.

Neji let her lift herself and fall back on her own, finding a rhythm that she was comfortable with. He rested one hand on her hip with the other pressing lightly on her lower back. "Neji," She breathed out. "I-I really missed you."

For his reply, Neji pulled her lips back down to his own, and gave her a sensual kiss. It occurred to him that they always seem to find the weirdest places to make love. In a cave, against a tree, in a bathtub. He liked it better that way though. All those boring people who have sex in _beds_. Ha. How many of them can say that they've made love in a cave, huh? He guessed not many.

Neji never realized how much water amplifies movements and sensations. Even just having her body pressed against his was enough to send him over the edge. He knew that this was wrong. She was married now, they needed to talk about this, but it was just too much. He had to be close. He had to have her.

Hinata signaled her climax with a loud moan, while she gripped harder onto her lover's shoulders. She collapsed onto his chest, her wet hair sprawled out across the water. She attempted to catch her breath. "I had an idea." She said breathlessly. "An idea so we can be together. I talked to Yukio." She felt the muscles on Neji's chest tighten with discomfort in talking about her new husband. "It can work. We know how to get out of this marriage without causing a war between the countries. But you've got to help us with it." She could tell that he was listening. "It's kind of risky, but I think we can pull it off."

Neji pushed himself up to a sitting position in the water, and Hinata got the message to get up. He raised himself out of the water, and handed her a towel so she could dry her wet body.

His silence was killing her. What was he thinking? Why isn't her saying anything?

"Let's talk in my room." He said finally, pulling on his pants.


	13. Death in the Mansion

Ok, I fully realize that I'm an idiot, and made the last chapter really short. It's just, I felt really bad about not having updated in a long time, so I was anxious to get that chapter up. Ok, -cracks knuckles- one more chapter after this to tie up loose ends, and we're done! But, if you really liked this story, let me know, and there's a possibility for a sequel. I feel bad that this story is coming to a close. I really love you guys, and I appreciate all the feedback that you've given me! It really means alot! Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata let out a sob that shock through her body. "I-I just went to wake him up, I swear. I t-tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't get up. So I took the p-pulse on h-his neck, and I couldn't find it. I t-tried to do CPR, but he wouldn't breath. I don't know what happened." She let out another sob, tears streaking down her face. "Father, what am I supposed to do? If the Grass Village finds out that Yukio died, they'll start a war." 

Her father rubbed his temples between his fingers, obviously fighting off a headache. "No one is going to start a war." He said firmly. "I'll call the hospital, and have them send over a medic nin. You're obviously in no condition to do a cause-of-death check, so I'll get one over here ASAP. Is the body still in your room?" She nodded solemnly. "Alright, for now, go stay in Neji's room. Tell him I sent you there, and to allow you to stay while the corpse is being checked. I'll send a maid up to the room with some tea and a bit of breakfast. Stay there until you are called for, understand?"

She let out a little broken sob, fighting off the tears that were tugging at her eyes. "Alright." And she got up to leave.

"Oh, and Hinata?" She paused mid-step, her back facing her father. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

She nodded, and left for Neji's room.

"You were perfect!" Neji exclaimed after she had shut the door to his room, a rare smile gracing his lips. "You could have had me fooled."

"You really think so?" She asked, returning his smile as she wiped away the tears.

"Heh, I didn't know you cared so much." Yukio said dramatically from where he leaned against the wall.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "So you sure that that corpse will pass with the med nins?" Neji asked.

Hinata gave him a look that said "are you questioning me?" "Of course it will pass. I told you, I learned how to sow the mask of a persons face to the skin of a corpse like Kabuto can do. I took my time, so unless you're looking for them, you can't even see the stitches."

"Where did you get a corpse again? You know, you don't really don't just see them lying around all over the place or anything…" Yukio trailed off.

Hinata sighed. Why couldn't they just take her word for it? "Well, I know this guy who knows this guy, and he hooked me up." Ninja slang for she has connections.

"But…they didn't have to actually kill anybody, did they?" Trust Yukio to care about the dead guy lying in her bed.

"No, he was already dead. I think." Hinata got a thoughtful look on her face. "They wouldn't really tell me what happened to him though."

Yukio and Neji both sweat dropped. "Umm…right." Neji added.

"Oh, and my father is sending up some breakfast, I have to look traumatized." Hinata started rapidly blinking, and tears welled in her eyes.

The two men in the room shot each other a look before bursting into laughter. When it died down, Yukio approached Hinata, took her hand, and kissed it in a gentlemanly-like manner. "Hinata, it was a pleasure being married to you." Hinata heard a little possessive growl come from Neji, but Yukio ignored him. "I must be going now though. I am to meet with Akemi at the boarder. That, and you probably don't want a dead guy walking around the mansion. That might not go over so well with your father." Hinata gave him a little smile. "Well, goodbye. I'm sure if we had met under different circumstances, we could have been good friends."

"Thank you for everything Yukio. I hope everything works out for you and Akemi."

"Ah, me too." He pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket. "If it doesn't work out, I'm afraid I'll be a dead man walking." He pushed the box back into his pocket.

Hinata stifled a giggle at his lame attempt at humor. It seemed that all the men in her life were somewhat lacking in the wit department. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before he went over to Neji. "Neji, it was nice meeting you. Take good care of Hinata. You're a lucky man to get her." He offered the other man his hand, and he shook it respectfully.

"Good luck Yukio. Thanks for everything."

"Farewell my lucky couple! I'm off to meet my love!" And with that, he exited out Neji's bedroom window.

"He's a nice kid." Neji said absently.

"Neji, he's older than you."

"Ah, yes, but I am much more mature, and much better in bed."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" He said, as he nibbled at the back of her neck.

She let out a little giggle. "Neji! A maid is coming up soon, I have to look traumatized!"

"Ah, fine. But as soon as she leaves, I would like to taste your blossoming springtime youth!" Neji said in perfect imitation of Lee.

Hinata's eye twitched. "Only if you promise to never do that again."

"Fair enough."


	14. How it all Turned Out

Alright, here's the final chapter! Want a sequel? Please tell me if so! I'm thinking I'll probably start one though, because I loved this story so much. I would like to send out a special thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I love you guys so much! You really encouraged me to continue with my writing! It really means alot to me! Now, if I left anything out that I should have put in this chapter (haha, oops) just send me a letter, or write it in your review, and I'd be happy to add it! I love you all! Happy readings!

* * *

The Sound Girl from the Cave

The blond Sound Ninja was never seen again. Although it had been rumored that she started an anti-hedge association, only open to fanatic hedge-haters. It is one of the biggest associations in today's society.

The Old Man in the Forest

Needless to say, the old man continued patrolling the forest throughout the Sound Country. His "well doings" found many people tied up in expert nets all over the forest. He eventually came to be known as the "Demon of the Forest", but he was convinced that he was helping everyone have a safe place to go. No ninja has been able to stop him so far.

Anko

Anko ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. Tsunade offered her an abortion since it was rape, but Anko refused. She told her that everything happens for a reason, and that maybe this would be a way for her to grow up, and get some responsibilities. She named the girl Iva, meaning "God's great gift". She seems to have grown up more already.

Sasuke

Sasuke snuck into the hospital the night Anko gave birth to Iva. Whether it was to see Anko, or to steal Iva away, no one knows. Needless to say, Anko woke up when Sasuke entered through her window, and not knowing what to do, she hit him over the head with a bedpan. (A clean one, thank God.) The blow knocked him out cold, which gave Anko enough time to call the nurse, and have him taken away to a secure facility. His trial will be held soon.

Yukio and Akemi

The two love birds reunited at the border, and Yukio proposed to Akemi, getting a tearful yes, and many kisses in return. The two had to keep a low profile since Yukio was supposed to be dead, but they still lived very happily together.

Neji and Hinata

Neji and Hinata decided that for the time being, their relationship was best to be kept a secret. Although they were madly in love, they thought that marriage wouldn't be best for them at this point in their lives. But in the future? Who knows. But Hinata was very thankful that because she is a kunoichi, she had been required to take birth control shots since she was 13. Things could have gotten dicey if she hadn't.


	15. SEQUEL IS UP!

A/N: I have offically created the sequal to Away from the Cold! It is entitled, It's Getting Cold Again! If you're interested, please go check it out! Thanks for everything guys:D


End file.
